A path to a dream
by Bad one
Summary: Proper description inside but for now: Amami Haruka always wanted to become an idol and today was a day when her dream could become true... an Audition day! Who is she going to meet and how will they affect her live?


Hello there everyone! Been a while since I uploaded anything here but I had this idea in my head for a while and thought I could write it down. It is actually planned as a full story but I'll leave it as a small one shot for time being. If you want more, let me know. I might consider to continue if I get enough reviews^^

Duno why but Haruka/Chihaya have been occupying my mind forever and sadly there is a massive lack in stories for them. This one shot focuses more on Haruka but if I am to continue it will be a Haruka/Chihaya fic so think carefully.

It also is based on an AMV that I'm working on^^

Anyway, hope you'll enjoy it.

Any advice's and suggestions are welcomed!

* * *

RRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG!

SLAM!

BAM!

"Aaaahhh no!"

A clumsy hand landed onto a hard working alarm clock that did everything in its power to wake up its sleepy owner. Being the clumsy person she was, it didn't take much effort for Amami Haruka to knock poor alarm off the table which was not her intention. To make it worse, alarm still kept ringing. Vibrations caused it to slide under the bed.

"No no no, stop!" Haruka pleaded as she tried to reach for it.

SMACK!

"Ouch!"

The girl's face slammed hard into the floor as she slipped out of the bed by accident, alarm clock still working at its fullest.

"Mouh..." Green eyed cluts rubbed her bruised face as tiny tears slipped from the corners of her eyes. Other hand desperately searched for the culprit. Her delicate fingers finally grasped around the noise maker.

CLICK!

Silence fell upon the room, letting the girl to relax.

Smile crept upon her lips, eyes closed.

The time has come... it's finally here. Just in few moments Haruka would get closer to her dream... a dream to become an Idol!

Bright, forestry orbs shot open, eyes glistering in excitement. Jumping up on her feet, the girl rushed off to her wardrobe to get ready.

Ready for her audition!

A newly opened company was searching for new talents to work with and Haruka was determined to get accepted. Her parents kept telling her to drop it, that newly opened company would never be able to make an idol out of her. Haruka disagreed.

She had a good feeling about it and usually her intuition was correct. Besides she was always up for a challenge!

Dressed in white shirt with pink jacket on and white skirt, she checked herself in the mirror, ensuring that everything was in place.

"Good!" She nodded in satisfaction.

Breakfast was already ready and waiting for her downstairs. Sadly parents had already left for work, leaving a tiny note by the plate.

'_Good luck at the audition! Don't forget your ID. Your mom and dad!'_

The girl smiled. She knew how busy her parents were and appreciated the effort of leaving a note behind. It made her boost with energy.

"Huh?" She turned the note around to discover another message:

'_P.S. Don't fall over.'_

"Ahahaha," brown haired teenager rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "I guess it is the most important part."

The trip on the train did take a while but with iPod by her side, it only seemed like several seconds.

Sun was shining to its fullest, warming the life below. Warm rays sank through the skin, warming body from within. The trip to the studio was a pure enjoyment to our enthusiastic heroine who kept walking towards her destination with bright smile.

Soon enough a large building came into view. Tiny board by the entrance had 'Audition' written on it. Inside she could find several pieces of paper with arrows drawn on them. Each one indicating the direction she should follow.

'Welcome!'

Big letters shone on the door.

'_I'm finally here!' _She thought to herself, body shaking with excitement.

"Ok! It's time to make a memorable entrance!" Her hand reached for the doorknob, ready to enter the new world and future that could soon become part of her life. Just a bit more and she would be one step closer to her childhood dream! Just a bit...

SLAM!

Every lifeless object in this world adored Haruka. For them she was already an idol number one and they died to get closer to their star. The studio door was no exception as it planted a massive smooch on her forehead. The force of a 'kiss' was strong enough to knock her over.

"Ara, are you alright?!" A worried, smooth voice reached Haruka's ears as her head kept spinning in circles.

" I... think so..." Poor girl tried to reply as she felt two strong yet soft hands, wrap around her arms to help her get up. "Thank you." She replied, still dizzy from the hit.

"I'm such a clums, didn't see you behind the door. Sorry." Warm voice answered her.

"Ah don't worry about it!" Haruka tried to protest as her eyes were finally able to focus on the stranger before her.

It was a tall girl, possibly young woman, with long blue hair and warm crimson eyes. An apologetic smile danced on her soft lips. Her skin looked smooth and her body had all the curves at the right places, a real beauty to be short.

Haruka actually gaped a bit. It was the first time she had met someone so attractive. It took her a moment before returning the smile and continuing her sentence. "Besides you couldn't possibly see me behind the closed, wooden door."

"Ara?" The woman looked surprised and turned around. Just like Haruka said, it was a wooden door with no glass. "You are right." She faced Haruka once again. "Looks like it was door's fault then." An innocent smile graced her face; Haruka couldn't help but smile brighter. She was taking a liking to this friendly stranger.

"My name is Amami Haruka, I'm here for an audition. You?" She reached out her hand.

"I'm Miura Azusa," the woman shook outreached hand. "I've just finished my audition." She smiled warmly, eyes closed.

"Really?" Haruka got excited. "How did it go?"

"I've passed." Blue haired beauty bent her head to the side, still smiling.

"Congratulations!"

"Why thank you."

"What did they ask you to do?"

Before Azusa could answer, the door opened once again and a smaller girl with long brown hair entered the corridor. A stuffed animal was clenched tightly in her small arms.

"Trying to cheat already?" The new occupant of the space asked. "Give it up. Even if you will know what they ask you to do, it won't make you more talented than you really are. That is if you actually have any talents." The girl smiled at Haruka's perplexed expression.

"I...I... never... it didn't even..." Poor Haruka was at a loss for words here. This new stranger sure had a sharp tongue.

"You are so mean Iori-chan." Azusa shook her head.

"What?" This time it was new arrival's turn to be surprised. "How do you know my name?!"

"Wasn't that how your driver has called you?"

Iori's eyes widened in surprise before the look was replaced with the sarcastic once again. "I'm surprised you remembered, considering that you were not able to find your way around here until I helped. That reminds me... why are you still here? Your audition ended a while ago." She raised an eyebrow at the woman in question.

"I got lost." Was a simple reply, accompanied with warm smile.

Iori actually lost her balance for a second, not believing what she heard. "Tell me you are joking."

"Nope." Same smile. "You see I'm not very good with directions."

"Not good is an understimatement." The girl sweat dropped. "You have no sense of direction what so ever. I have to wonder how you have survived till now."

"Luck?"

"You are the most lucky person I have met then." The girl sighed. "Come, I'll help you to get out. Otherwise I'm sure you'll camp here."

This time it was Haruka who sweat dropped at Irio's blunt words.

"Ara, I knew you were a nice person." Azusa smiled brighter.

"Hmph, I'm only helping because I don't fancy seeing anyone camping here every time I come to work."

"You've passed? Congratulations!" Without a second thought, Azusa tightly hugged the bossy girl.

At a speed of a light, girl's face lit on fire in embarrassment. "Whatever, let's go!" She fought her way out of the grasp.

"I'll see you later Haruka-san, good luck." Azusa waved her goodbyes.

"Thank you." Ribbon headed girl bowed in thanks.

"Hmph, good luck cheater." Iori said without glancing back.

"I'm not a cheater." Haruka pouted.

"Well you only have one option left then." Pink eyed girl stopped to look back at the girl in question. "Pass and prove it." A smirk kept playing on her lips before she turned around and started to walk again with Azusa close behind.

Haruka's face brightened up noticing that so called Iori wasn't as bad as she thought at first. Despite sharpness of her tongue, she seemed like a nice person.

After adjusting her clothes, Haruka finally entered the room. She had to agree with the young smart butt for she also had no idea how Azusa managed to get lost here. It was a simple room with just three doors. One where she came from, another for actual audition and third for the balcony if someone needed a bit of fresh air.

Room was filled with girls, each one aiming to become the next top star. Haruka actually felt a bit intimidate by the number of people. She knew for the fact that two were already accepted, just how many more would? Application never specified on how many people would get selected in the end. Did she still have a chance?

"May I take your name?"

"Huh?

"MayI take your name?" A young green haired woman repeated herself, smiling warmly at the girl.

"Oh... OH!" It finally clicked. "Haruka! Amami Haruka!" She shouted out loud. Silence befell upon the room and all eyes were fixated on her._ 'Aaahhh, so embarrassing!' _Haruka flushed while thinking to herself.

The young woman didn't seem to be bothered by it. "I'm Kotori Otonashi, office clerk. Today I'm making a list of all the candidates."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Haruka bowed down.

"The pleasure is all mine. To be able to meet so many ambitious talents is a joy."

Haruka's blush deepened. "Thank you." An awkward silence... "Um... is it fine to go out to the balcony? The weather is too nice to be spent inside." She smiled.

"Of course." Kotori instantly replied. "It will take a while for your turn to come so take your time.

"Thank you." Haruka bowed in appreciation and went for the door.

A cool breeze welcomed her before sun rays sank through her skin. Look of pure relaxation adored her features as wind lightly played with her hair. Young girl was getting lost in a moment until she heard something from her left. _'A song?'_

She stirred her ears. _'Yep, a song. And beautiful one at that.' _She turned around and froze in astonishment. Further down the long balcony she could see another person that was singing her heart out. Sun blinded Haruka's vision making it hard to see the details yet at the same time it created a unique aura.

Long hair danced in the air as wind played its own melody with it. Dark silhouette stood back straight, singing quietly.

The voice... oh the voice was something totally un-earthy. It's like if it wasn't even from this world because of how angelic and beautiful it sounded. If Haruka didn't know any better, she could swear it was an actual angel singing before her.

She was so mesmerized by this person that she didn't notice how her hand slipped off the rail what caused her to almost fall out.

"Aaaahhh!"

Arms instantly wrapped around the nearest thing she could grip onto what happened to be the same rail.

"I almost died..." Cold sweat streamed down her whole body as she clang to the rail like if her life depended on it which to extend it did.

"Are you alright?" A gentle voice called out.

Haruka 's had shot up. Green met orange, as two pairs of eyes stared into each other. Before her stood none other but the 'angel' herself who looked a bit concerned.

"Ah yes, I just slipped a bit. Usual thing for me." Haruka laughed nervously as she tried to get up.

"I see." Was a simple answer.

Now that the girl stood right next to her, Haruka was able to take a closer look at the stranger. The girl was about the same age as Haruka, slightly taller than her with beautiful, dark blue hair that ran down her back. Stranger's eyes were dark orange, which kept scanning Haruka's body. Most likely ensuring that she really was ok.

"Are you here for an audition as well?" Ribbon haired girl enquired, smiling vibrantly.

"Yes." Another short answer.

'_Looks like she isn't very talkative...'_

"Me too!" Haruka continued, trying to start a conversation with a mysterious girl. "My name is Amami Haruka, yours?"

The girl seemed reluctant to answer, her eyes locked onto Haruka's... searching for something. The intensity of a gaze made green eyed teenager uncomfortable.

"Chihaya." The answer came.

"Huh?"

"My name is Chihaya."

"Oh..." Haruka desperately tried not to look disappointed for only learning half of girl's name. "It is a pleasure to meet you." She extended her hand, smile still intact.

Chihaya scanned the hand while firmly keeping hers behind the back.

"Nice to meet you." She answered quietly.

"Ah don't worry, I promise I keep my hands clean!" Haruka shook her palms in worry, not wanting for the girl to be disgusted with her. _'I did wash them today, didn't I?_'She sniffed her palms just in case.

An unexpected chuckle left Chihaya's lips.

"Eh?" Haruka looked confused.

"Ah sorry." Chihaya stopped chuckling but kept a small smile on. "Kisaragi Chihaya, nice to meet you." A warm hand was extended to a stunned ribbon head.

Dazzling smile spread upon Haruka's lips as she gladly accepted extended hand. Happy to learn girl's full name.

"A pleasure is all mine!" She exclaimed cheerfully, gently shaking girl's hand.

"Hey nee-chans!" A voice from behind came.

"Who is Kisaragi Chihaya here?"

Both girls looked back and met with two similar smiling faces, twins. Each one had a small pony tail but on different side of the head.

"That's me."

"It is your turn!"

"Hurry up!"

Exclaimed the twins and hid behind the balcony door.

Two girls stood in silence for a second, trying to process the meaning behind those words.

"Uuuummm... looks like I have to go..." Chihaya said in unsure voice, glancing down at their still locked palms.

"Ah, sorry!" Haruka jumped back, letting go of a warm hand. "Good Luck at the audition Chihaya-chan!"

Blue haired beauty looked shocked for a moment; Haruka was the first person in years that had referred to her like that. But somehow it didn't sound too bad...

"Good luck to you too." Chihaya gave her a small smile and left the balcony. Leaving happy Haruka alone.

She squeezed her eyes shut and made a small victory dance.

"It's decided!" She exclaimed. "I want to work with all of these people! Idol world, here I come!"

* * *

So what do you think? I hope I was able to keep characters in character for most part.

Also Merry Christmas everyone!

P.S. To those who are following my other stories. Don't want to make any promises but I might update one of my older stuff.


End file.
